The Good Times
by Mirsanxox
Summary: An elderly Gray and Juvia Fullbuster share some embarrassing stories that occurred through their years of marriage, each one they wouldn't change for the world. They tell the youngest recruits of Fairy Tail a little about what it's like being married to each other and raising a family.


**The Good Times**

**AN: I know it's kind of long for a one shot I hope you guys like it any way and please tell me what you think. Happy Gruvia week!**

* * *

The day was warm in Magnolia, the new and young recruits of the Fairy Tail Guild gathered around one of their favourite retired couples. The sixty five year old ice mage Gray Fullbuster sat beside his beautiful blue haired wife, Juvia Fullbuster, a water mage. Though they had retired a long time ago to enjoy their savings from previous missions, every now and then they'd pop by to see how the next generation was getting along. Most of the youngsters here were descendants of former members, their children and grandchildren.

Still they kept themselves busy, Gray supported Juvia's idea of starting up a bakery, her specialty was putting faces of people on the baked goods, and people paid extra for that, finally her craziness had put some jewels in their pockets

The youngest members sat at the elderly couple's feet, their young eyes glittering and begging for stories. Most were at an age where they would start to see each other in different ways. The boys would notice the shine of the girls' hair and they in turn would take note of the broadening shoulders.

The girls were taking more of an obvious interest in the old stories; the boys feigned disinterest but kept at a close rage so they could still hear.

"Tell us about what it's like to be married! I bet you have great stories!" one girl requested sweetly, she was fifteen and lovely with long dark blue hair, her name was Marla Conbolt, the granddaughter of Wendy and Romeo. Seeing her reminded Gray and Juvia of how old they had become, especially if their little Wendy of all people was a grandmother!

Gray and Juvia smiled at each other, they could tell them about all the wonderful moments, all the ups and downs. They had faced so many obstacles and it took Gray a long time to face up to his feelings for the water woman. They knew they could tell them all of the hardships and leave them with some profound advice. But then simultaneously they smiled and knew what to tell them. They would tell them about all the little quips and squabbles, the moments spent with their children that had them laughing after.

Gray started…

...

_I was sitting in the house in my underwear, clipping my toenails. Hey it was a Sunday afternoon, I had nothing else planned._

_Then suddenly my energetic wife of fifteen years came bouncing in, giggling and squealing like she was seventeen again._

"_Gray-Sama! Pack your bags, Juvia just won twenty thousand jewels at her bingo game!" she cheered._

_I grinned, and I always told her that bingo was a waste of time. "Are you serious, that's awesome! What should I pack? Beach wear, ski stuff?"_

_Still beaming Juvia laughed, "Oh it really doesn't matter, just pack your bags and get out!"_

_..._

The crowd laughed as did the women beside him, he pointed to her, "Can you believe she did that to me?" he chuckled.

Juvia nudged him "Gray-Sama, you know Juvia didn't mean it!"

Juvia cleared her throat to tell the next one…

...

_It was Gray-Sama's, birthday and Juvia wanted to get him something special, something she knew he didn't have. Then I found the perfect thing! So that morning I got up early with our ten year old daughter Indigo and our little seven year old son Blue, to make Gray-Sama the perfect birthday breakfast._

_It all started so well! The kids woke him up playfully and we presented him with what we'd prepared. The kids gave Gray-Sama their gifts; Indigo had made him a figurine of herself and brother out of ice using the magic her father had taught her. And Blue, my little water protégé, had saved up his allowance for three weeks to get a kite they could fly later. Then It was Juvia's turn! The kids went to clean the dishes for us, they're such darlings!_

"_Here you go Gray-Sama, happy thirty-fifth birthday!" I sang and presented him with my gift._

_He tore back the wrapping, Juvia could tell he was happy because his eyes went wide and he was speechless! _

"_Pyjamas" he uttered and held them up._

"_Not just any Pyjama's, Juvia Pyjamas! See they have Juvia's face all over them, they match Juvia's Gray-Sama Pyjamas! Look on the back; it has Juvia love written on it! Do you love it, oh I can tell by how speechless you are that you do! Now everyone_ _will know that you belong to Juvia!" _

_He just stared at them, his eyebrow twitched, "Yeah…love em', my girlfriend won't though."_

_It took me a moment to realise what he'd said, "Oh that's okay just don't wear them when…wait…GIRLFRIEND!"_

...

Juvia frowned as the other laughed, Gray tapped under her chin, "come on rain drop, it was thirty years ago! It was only a joke."

Juvia huffed a little but it was only so her husband would give her more attention, he squeezed her a little tighter and smiled a certain way. Though she tried to keep pouting her lips pulled at each corner and a bashful grin appeared and a giggle resounded musically from her throat.

Out of all the young eyes, Marla's glittered the most, "tell us more!" she pleaded.

Gray smiled at her; she was the spitting image of her mother and father, so kind and loyal like the both of them. "Okay, here's one…"

...

_It was late, we'd just tucked the kids into bed, it was an early night for all, I had a mission the next day, Indigo had play date with Lucy and Natsu's daughter Celeste and the Redfox twins Ryne and Raze. Indigo had quite the crush on Ryne, which was hilarious because his twin Raze had a crush on her. Juvia was taking Blue for his first swimming lesson with Lucy and her son Cappy. Erza was bringing her son Simon too and Levy was bringing her daughter Lillian Redfox. _

_I was just finishing up drying the dishes; it was my turn to do them. There came a presence and when I looked over and saw Juvia leaning against the door frame._

"_Gray-Sama" she called coquettishly, "I have an idea to bring a little…excitement into the bedroom." She twiddled a strand of hair around her finger._

_One eyebrow raised I approached her and placed my hands on her hips. "Oh really...do tell Mrs Fullbuster."_

_She grinned and chewed her bottom lip, "Let's switch sides of the bed!"_

_I felt like she just dumped a load of icy cold water down on me. "What? Switch sides…that's the big idea?"_

_Juvia nodded eagerly, "Juvia will take the left side and Gray-sama will have the right! Juvia is so excited….this is going to be wild!" she then sauntered off giggling._

_I just watched her…she totally did that on purpose!_

_..._

Juvia smirked, "It is not Juvia's fault that Gray-sama has a dirty mind!"

"Admit it you were tormenting me!" I pointed my finger at her.

Juvia grabbed the wrinkled finger he was pointing at her face and lowered it, "Do you remember when Blue got his first serious girlfriend?"

...

_Juvia was freaking out tidying the whole house, making sure the place was ready for our special guest my little Berry-Blue was bring to our home. Everything had to be perfect!_

"_Mom, simmer down" Indigo giggled, she was six months pregnant with our first grandchild, she was standing beside her husband, Raze Redfox. "Was you this nervous when I brought Raze home for the first time?" _

_I shook my head "No because Gray-Sama and Juvia have known Raze since he was born, we watched him grow, he was always at our house, Indie and Raze being together was inevitable. But this girl is the first girl Blue has ever brought back, all we know is that she isn't a part of Fairy Tail and it makes me nervous." _

_Gray-sama entered the living-room with the tray of cakes I brought back from my bakery. "Where you want these?" he asked._

"_Thank you Gray-sama, just on the coffee table please." I smiled as he did so, then I saw his attire and frowned, "Gray-sama! Where is your tie?"_

_Indigo laughed, "Honestly mom, just be glad he's still got his shirt on."_

"_It was uncomfortable so I took it off." He shrugged and ignoring our daughter's comment._

"_Gray-sama this is an important occasion! Juvia will ask you nicely to please put on your tie" I insisted._

_Gray-sama smirked, "which one? The one from our wedding, the one I wore at Christmas…or the one I used to tie you up last night?"_

"_DAD!" Indigo exclaimed I disgust._

"_Nice" Raze grinned and high-fived my husband earning a death glare from both Indigo and Juvia._

"_Don't be foolish Gray-sama…you know we don't use your ties for that, you ice make handcuffs" I reminded him._

"_MOM!" Indigo squealed again._

_Raze laughed, "Now I know where you get it from" he winked at our daughter._

_Gray-sama growled, "You what! That's my little girl, punk! I'll freeze off your junk for that!" _

_I had to hold back his arm so he wouldn't punch Raze, Indigo stood in front of her man "No! Please daddy I love him!" _

_Gray-sama was seething, "Ice make…Lance!" _

"_Ice make shield!" Indigo countered and blocked the attack directed to Raze._

_Gray-sama just directed more at Raze, "Iron punch!" he called, but Indigo shoved his arm so that the iron fist punched through coffee table, cakes and splintered wood shattered everywhere! My precious coffee table, my cupcakes! My cream walls covered in pink and purple frosting!_

"_You can't hit my dad!" she yelled at him._

"_B-but he…"_

"_I DON'T CARE! Both of you are idiots, I'm feeling so psycho right now…Ice make BLAST!" she sent a frost upon both of them. Being pregnant made my daughter stronger than before! Just like her mother!_

_The ruckus was knocking over my ornaments, Juvia had worked so hard to clean this place and now her family were ruining it!_

"_Enough! You are ruining all of Juvia's hard work. You...AH...WATER BEAM!" I struck drenched them, in the process all Juvia's carpeting and furniture were soaked. My lovely clean home was a wreck!_

_We were all growling and glaring at each other, we didn't hear the front door open._

"_Really? Can't you guys just be normal for one afternoon…that's all I asked of you!" Blue lectured as he stood at threshold, holding the hand of a very lovely woman._

_She wasn't staring at us like we were strange, she smiled and started giggling. I have to say she was striking, her eyes were beautiful! They were a vibrant violet, surrounded by the darkest and thickest eyelashes I've ever seen. Her hair was white as snow wore in one very long and loose side braid; some strands at the front framed a beautiful heart shaped face. She looked like a princess from the fairy tales! Woven in that beautiful braid was a ribbon that matched her eyes. I loved her summer dress, it was floral and reached her mid-thigh where we saw her guild mark._

_She saw me looking and her smile became more gentle, "Hello, I'm Violet Vastia…I'm a member of Lamia Scale, like my father…Lyon."_

_We stared at Violet…this was Lyon-Sama's daughter! It was fate, beautiful fate!_

"_No frickin' way! That's crazy!" Gray cried in disbelief._

"_You've gotta be kiddin' me bro!" Indigo put in._

_I squealed and wrapped my arms around Violet, "welcome to our family, Juvia is pleased to have you! We must have Violet and Lyon-Sama over for dinner! Oh and your mother too, what's her name?"_

"_Lina, she's a light mage…like me, she taught me everything I know." she answered, she had had her father's eloquence for sure._

"_Light magic!" Juvia gushed, "and Berry-Blue is a water mage…light and water creates rainbows! Ah it is perfect!" I hugged her closely; she was so sweet and hugged me back._

"_Berry-Blue?" she inquired sassily looking over her shoulder as we hugged. Blue who blushed._

"_Don't ask" he did that thing is father did whenever he's embarrassed and averted his gaze._

_I linked arms with Violet and Indigo, "The girls are going out for lunch, the boys can stay and clean!" and I declared and the three of us practically skipped away together. "Bye bye Gray-Sama!" _

"_Juvia don't leave me with this!" Gray-sama called after me._

"_Indie what the hell!" Raze yelled for Indigo_

"_Violet!" Blue hollered._

_But we ignored them and merrily headed to Juvia's bakery for some free tea and cakes, she would open it up just for her girls today_

_...__._

Gray frowned, "It took us all day to clean up all that mess!"

Juvia ignored the comment and told the teenagers a little extra information, "that was the first day we met our daughter-in-law."

"Indie sounds like a scary pregnant woman" one of the boys said aloud.

Gray laughed, "You should have seen Juvia…"

...

_It was two AM when I heard some noises from the kitchen, sounded like our cupboards were getting raided by a big old bear. Instantly I looked to my left and laid my hand where Juvia should have been sleeping. She wasn't there, why wasn't she there?_

_I trod down the stairs, half asleep; I reached the kitchen and turned on the light. There was Juvia in the middle of the kitchen every cupboard door open as was the fridge and its contents was surrounding my heavily pregnant wife. She looked up at me with chocolate all over her face and in her hair; she looked like a little animal that got caught stealing from trash cans. _

_Her big blue eyes started to well up with tears. I knew instantly I had to fix this before she flooded the entire house again._

"_Gray-Sama , Juvia didn't want you to see her like this! Don't look I'm a monster!" she wailed._

_I couldn't help but laugh a little, she then scowled "and you have the nerve to laugh at Juvia! You did this to me, you made Juvia fat!" she threw an empty soda bottle at me._

_I dodged it quickly "Juvia you're not fat you're just pregnant."_

"_And swollen, Gray-sama is going to leave Juvia! Gray-sama thinks Juvia is uuuglyyyy!_

_Dammit! "What? Stop acting crazy!"_

"_Now he thinks Juvia is crazy too!"_

"_Don't be stupid!"_

"_AND STUPID!" _

"_I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"_

_Juvia then grew a dark and angry expression; she shifted amongst all the wrappers and boxes she was practically buried under, her dirty face making it a little difficult to take her seriously at first._

"_If you are unfaithful to Juvia…she will drown us all in her tears of misery and betrayal!" she warned, it sent a chill up my spine._

"_Okay…think that's enough sugar for you psycho, back to bed now.." I offered her my hand._

_She glared up at me, "Gray-sama will carry Juvia!" _

_I blinked then rubbed the back of my head, "Uh, I think you might be a little too heavy for me to do that right now."_

_The fire in her eyes was blazing and it scorched me. With a voice most chilling she said "Gray-sama…Juvia is your wife and mother to your child…you will carry her to our bed because she is your queen and you are her king!"_

_So I carried my insane queen back to our chambers and tucked her in nicely, she suddenly looked so sweet and peaceful with a gentle smile on her face._

_Her eyes closed ready for sleep she softly called to me, "Gray-sama…"_

"_What is it?" I asked, had to admit her sudden tranquillity melted my heart a little._

"_You forgot to bring Juvia's chocolate milk…"_

...

"Gray-Sama is exaggerating! Juvia was very dainty through most of her pregnancy!"

Gray scoffed "You kidding, that was you at you're daintiest."

Juvia huffed, "well Gray-sama had his moments too!"

...

_Juvia was pregnant with Blue; she had only just learned the news herself but decided to tell her beloved Gray-sama right away, the two of us decided to tell our daughter together while they took Indigo to the park to play with the other guild children. There was the Redfox twins and Lillian; there was Natsu and Lucy with Celeste, Lucy was pregnant with Cappy at the time. Then there was Lazar Dreyar, Laxus and Mira's son, he was six at the time, three years older than Indigo. Asuka was there too she was playing with her little brother Bannon._

_We were sitting on a picnic blanket, we watched as Indigo expertly claimed the jungle gym and swung upside down, her skirt went up. "Look at me Ryne, look at me!" we heard her call to the Redfox boy._

_The young iron boy turned and the laughed, "Hey Indie's not wearing any underwear!" _

_Instantly Gray-sama and I looked up and sure enough saw the two pale and dimpled cheeks of our daughter's backside on full display. _

"_Hey! Stop looking at her!" Gray-sama roared and raced towards her._

"_Yeah…don't look at her Ryne!" Raze scolded his brother and pouted._

_Gray-sama lifted her off and put her down, "Hey Redfox, keep your kid from gawking at my daughter man! Just wait till he's old enough for me to beat the crap outta him!"_

_Gajeel was sitting with Levy with their six month daughter Lillian in his arms, "how about teaching your daughter to wear panties! Looks like your stripping is in the genes!"_

"_You calling my kid a stripper?"_

"_You calling mine a pervert?" _

"_Yeah Ryne's a pervert dad" Raze put in sulkily, "you should ground him."_

_Levy and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes, "Raze, Ryne…go play with Pantherlily and Lazar, leave Indie alone." She called to her sons._

"_Indie, you go with Celeste and Happy but stay in our sight!" I told, Levy, Lucy and I looked to each other in joint agreement. Lucy was frowning because Natsu was currently offering out horse rides on his back and enjoying the play area more than the children seemed to be. _

_Gray-sama rested his hand on my still flat stomach that would soon swell, "this had better be a boy, I'm gonna need all the help I can get when she starts getting older."_

_Juvia giggled, "shall we call Indie over and tell her?"_

_Gray-Sama sighed, "Might as well I guess. Hey Ice princess, get your bare butt over here!"_

_Happily our little three year old toddled over, she never got scared when Gray-Sama called for her in an angry voice because she knew she had him wrapped around her little finger. _

"_Yes daddy?" she giggled._

_Juvia smiled and pulled her onto her lap, "Listen princess, mommy and daddy have something important to tell you." Juvia then gestured to Gray-Sama to continue._

"_You know aunt Lucy is carrying a baby in her tummy and that means Celeste is gonna have a baby brother or sister? Well mommy has a baby in her tummy too, which means…"_

_Indigo's blue eyes lit up, "which means I'll have a baby brother or sister too!" She squealed._

_Gray-sama and I laughed, "That's right! And mommy will need all the help she can get from her best girl okay?" I said._

_Indigo giggled, "I'll be the best big sister ever!" she promised._

"_I know you will" Gray-sama patted her head._

_Indigo continued to smile, "one day, I'll have a baby with Ryne!"_

_I watched for Gray's reaction, "THE HELL YOU WILL!" he yelled in unison with little Raze who walked away awkwardly after. Indigo just skipped away._

"_And put your damn underwear back on young lady!" he added._

_Juvia tapped on his shoulder, "Uh Gray-sama, Indie may more likely listen if her daddy was wearing clothes too."_

_Gray-sama looked down at himself and noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes, "When the hell did that happen?"_

...

Gray rolled his eyes "that ain't the first time stripping got me into trouble, remember rain drop?"…

...

_I was allowed to get in touch with one person, one person to help me out of this imprisonment, I felt like a caged animal! There was only one person I could think of, one person to get me out of this mess._

_Then her face appeared in the Lacrima and I sighed with relief but felt guilty because she was practically crying! We'd been married _

"_Gray-sama!" she cried "where are you? It's our wedding anniversary; we are supposed to be celebrating twenty-eight years of marriage and Gray-Sama is missing!"_

"_Juvia…I"_

"_What happened Gray-Sama, who is keeping you from Juvia?"_

"_Juvia, listen…I don't have much time, I need you to come help me out." I told her._

_Her eyes went even wider, "Where are you Gray-Sama, Juvia will come!" _

"_The jail house, bring jewels."_

"_WHAT!?" _

"_Uh…I may have been arrested for indecent exposure…I was kind of on my way home when I saw this drunk chick stumble and start crying, I walk over and didn't realise my clothes go missing, the girl completely freaked out for no reason! I was just trying to help."_

_She didn't say anything for a moment, but her eyes were staring into my soul, "Gray-Sama…call someone else, Juvia will not come." _

_I couldn't believe it; I must have really pissed her off! "I can't, I only have one lacrima call!" _

"_Then Gray-Sama will be spending the night there! Juvia has to go; she cannot even look Gray-sama in the eye right now!" _

"_Juvia WAIT!" I was too late, she was gone._

_Twenty minutes ticked by, each second I felt worse and worse. Suddenly the bolts unlocked and the guard came appeared._

"_Must be the full moon" he said, "its bringing out the crazies and people are taking their clothes off! We got you some company stripper, another stripper." _

_Just then Juvia came sauntering into the cell in the black corset and panties. She said now that she was fifty she would start wearing classier underwear. She came in with her head held high, like she owned the cell and everything in it._

"_JUVIA!?" I exclaimed and jumped to my feet._

"_Really" the guard shook his head at us, "I thought old people were meant to be wiser." _

"_Who you calling old!" I snarled as he closed and bolted the door._

_I guess it was pointless. I turned slowly to see my wife glaring at me with legs crossed arms folded on the bench. _

"_So you're not mad at me anymore?" I asked cautiously, this was so confusing._

"_Actually Gray-sama, Juvia is still very angry." She replied coldly._

"_But, you're here?" _

"_Of course Juvia is here, where else would Juvia be on her wedding anniversary if not with Gray-Sama?" she looked at me like it was obvious._

_I sat next to her, "So let me get this straight….you didn't want to bail me out of jail because you're pissed at me but you still wanted to be with me so you got yourself arrested for indecent exposure?"_

"_Gray-sama is correct it seemed the only logical answer. Even though Juvia is still so very angry with you, she loves him with all her heart and is glad to be his wife. When Gray-sama was arrested it was when he was on his way back home to Juvia, so it made me less angry." She explained still with a stiff upper lip. _

_I smiled and hooked my arm around her shoulder. "Y'know, the two of us half naked, arrested and put in a cell, alone for indecent exposure and inappropriate behaviour…it's a lot like our wedding night."_

_Juvia couldn't help but grin and leaned her head on my shoulder, "Ah yes so magical….who knew children were on the beach that late anyway?"_

_..._

Gray cringed at his own story, "Yeah that was a weird night."

Juvia smiled at her husband and touched his hand. "It was…"

...

_One night when the children were out on missions Gray-sama and Juvia had the whole house to ourselves! We were so hungry but Juvia hadn't been grocery shopping that week so we decided to order a pizza._

_Gray-sama was talking into the communication Lacrima. "Okay could we get a large pizza, meat feast no onions, seriously not a single onion or my wife will go nuts. By the way how big is your large pizza's exactly?"_

"_Ten inches sir." The man answered._

_Juvia then decides to cut in, "Oh sorry, but Juvia's husband wouldn't have clue what ten inches is_."

...

Gray frowned and glared at his giggling wife and the laughing teens surrounding them, "yeah, yeah…she's hilarious" he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes, "wait till ya hear this one.."

...

_It was a sunny afternoon; I'd just dropped my grandson Greyson Redfox at his piano lesson. Indigo was insisting he goes to that stupid class, she insisted he was musically gifted. Anyway I figured instead of heading to the guild to see everyone I'd see how Juvia was getting on at her bakery. _

_The little bell dinged as I stepped in, she smiled at me, she was covered in flour and sugar. Had to admit she looked damn good in that apron._

"_Hey rain drop, you wanna take a break and get some lunch?"_

"_Gray-sama! Juvia is just mixing a strawberry cake for Erza she wants it for Simon's birthday. Could you check how my buns are?" she asked as she poured the batter into the tin and proceeded to the oven._

_I smirked, she had bent over…the opportunity was too perfected for me not seize it! I whacked my hands upon her shapely rear and groped a little. She squeaked and faced me with deep blush and bewildered expression._

"_Still feels good to me, rain drop" I winked._

_Juvia covered her hand with her mouth, "Oh…Gray-sama!"_

...

Juvia gripped at her husband's arm, "tell them about the time we gave Blue a bath after an argument."

Gray rolled his eyes, "fine."

...

_Juvia was giving me the silent treatment; I had accidentally shrunk her Gray-sama pyjamas. I just finished some ice training with Indigo and was letting her read for an hour before bed. I saw Blue all covered in paint, I panicked for a moment and was glad to see it was just all over him and not any of the furniture, Juvia would have gone crazy._

_I laughed and picked my son up, "Come on buddy, you need a bath and then it's off to bed." _

_I walked up the stairs and started running the bath. Blue stripped down to his underpants and was dancing around in front of the mirror. He was singing some song he made up, "I'm gonna WASH my tushi, SCRUB my tushi, CLEAN my tushi cause daddy says it SMELLS!" _

_Damn my kid is weird. Juvia must have heard the running water because she came in holding some of Blue's bath toys._

_She dumped them in the water without making any eye contact with me. _

"_Hey mama!" Blue called to her, he stretched the elastic of his underwear and was staring down at the contents. "Are these my brains?" he asked referring to…well…you know. _

_My jaw came ajar, Juvia glared at me then smiled sweetly at Blue and patted his head, "No…not yet darling."_

...

"Can Juvia tell another one?" she asked eagerly.

Gray shrugged "sure why not.

...

_Juvia and Gray-sama had just come back from our honeymoon and Juvia was worried we were turning into a boring married couple so Juvia wanted to spice things up._

_Gray-sama was lounging in our bedroom, half naked as usual. So Juvia walked up to him and started slathering jam all over his torso. Gray-sama jumped to his feet._

"_What the hell! I just took a shower!" he yelled at Juvia._

_I pouted, "would Gray-sama prefer it if Juvia used peanut-butter instead?" _

"_I'M NOT A SLICE OF TOAST_!"

...

They all laughed and Juvia clapped her hands together, "and this one time…"

...

"_Juvia, I'm home! I was thinking Wendy could watch Indie and Blue tonight and we go out for…." Gray-sama's voice trailed off when he entered the dimly lit living room to see Juvia crying with a magazine tightly at hand._

_It hurt look at him, it felt like my world was crumbling around me there was nothing either of us could do._

"_Juvia, what happened, where are the kids?" he demanded in a panic he walked closer then tripped us upon the bags Juvia had packed. When he saw them he looked so hurt and it made all it so much harder. "What did I do?" he asked quietly._

_Juvia dried her eyes with some tissue, "Nothing Gray-sama…it is all Juvia's fault, but she cannot change what she is, it's all just cruel fate. The children are at the guild, Juvia is going to get them and then we're leaving so Gray-sama can get on with his life."_

_Juvia felt warm arms grab her shoulders, "what the hell are you yammering about! You're not going anywhere, ya hear me! What's all this about." _

_I sniffed, "Juvia is not the right woman for Gray-sama…we-we are not compatible. It would be cruel to keep you knowing this…Juvia loves Gray-sama so much…that she shall let him fly free from the marriage she has kept him caged in."_

"_Who said we aren't compatible?" He asked, completely bewildered by what was happening he pulled Juvia up by the shoulders and shook me a little, "who said that? I'll break their frikin' jaws!" _

_Juvia let out another sob and slammed the magazine to his chest, "Juvia is a Cancer Gray-sama! And he is Gemini…our star signs are not compatible….Gray-sama deserves a Libra…I'm sorry."_

_I heard Gray-sama growl and he gripped at the magazine, "what did I tell you about reading this junk!" he yelled, "That's it you are forbidden from reading this crap! Don't ever do this again, now come on!" he grabbed Juvia by the wrist and started walking away with her._

"_Where are we going" Juvia asked._

"_We're going to the guild to get the kids and bring em' back, but before we do" he turned and we were going up stairs, "I'm gonna show what compatibility really is!" _

"_Oh my!"_

_..._

Juvia tugged at Gray's shirt, "Gray-sama, we have dinner at Blue's house tonight, let tell one more story!"

"Okay guess I'll finish this off" he shrugged.

...

_Blue and I were chilling in the living room, I smiled at my kid as moved the contents of his cup around in the air. Juvia had been teaching him to manipulate other liquids. He ten years old and getting pretty good. I was glad he was a boy, Indigo had turned thirteen and the hormones were raging inside that girl._

_Juvia was also prone to mood swings at a certain time of month…if you know what I mean…and when Indigo's synchronised, they were a terrifying force to be reckoned with._

_So Blue and I are minding our business when I hear Juvia yell from the kitchen, "GRAY-SAMA, BLUE GET IN THE KITCHEN…NOW!" _

_Blue and I exchanged glances, he dropped his juice back into his cup, "what did you do?" he asked me, his voice trembling with fear._

"_Me? Nothing, what did you do?" I returned. Blue shook his head, both so confused, we knew that tone Juvia was using, whatever we did…she was pissed._

"_Okay…you go first" I told him._

_Blue glared at me, "Why me, you're my dad you should go first!" _

_I shook my head, "no way, you're still young and cute, she sees you first it might make her less mad. If not at least you'll take most of the hit."_

"_DAD!" _

"_Okay fine we'll go together! Geez." _

_So we carefully slipped into the kitchen where we saw Juvia looking into the cutlery drawer pinching in in between her eyes, the vein in her forehead looked like it was about to burst._

"_Would you two mind…telling Juvia…what is wrong with this picture?" she said her voice trembling with anger._

"_UH…Um…?" Was all I could muster as the dark aura radiated from her skin, Blue and I huddled closer together._

"_You don't know?" her voice was growing in volume, "you can't see it?" crap she's gonna blow! "THERE IS A KNIFE IN THE WITH THE FORKS YOU IMBECILS!" _

"_AAAAH!" Blue and yelled together and retreated to the far corner. _

"_Juvia cooks, cleans and loves this family…ALL SHE ASKS IS THAT YOU KEEP THE KNIVES AND FORKS SEPARATE!" _

_Water whips were surrounding her, just then Indigo comes in with a similar darkness surrounding her. The thirteen year old girl glared at her brother with pure malic._

"_Blue" Indigo growled, behind her was her mother still seething, they both looked so scary. "Three seconds"_

_Blue blinked, "Huh? Three seconds of what?"_

"_Three seconds to explain why my bra was in your room!" she answered._

_I glanced at my son, "what were you doing with your sister's bra?" I demanded, a little freaked out._

"_It's not what you think! Cappy and I were having a water fight so I let him use Indie's bra so it was a fair fight, I am a water mage after all." He explained. Now I thought this was not only funny and kind of reasonable, but the girls seethed._

_All at once they started yelling at us, they were shouting so loudly and so quickly all Blue and I could hear was noise. At some point they started shouting at each other for reasons only they seemed to know._

"_Quick son, we need to run while we have the chance." I told him, grabbing him by the wrist we made a break for it, before the girls turned back on us. "Quick while they've turned on each other!" _

_We made it to guild out of breath and gasping for water. Cana's daughter had become the new barmaid, having been trained ups by Mira-Jane. Her name was Gilly Groh; she was fifteen and had the hots for Lazar Dreyar. Anyway Gilly approached with two cups of water. _

"_You okay boys?" she asked, "You look like you were running from a pack of wild animals."_

"_We were" Blue panted and took the water._

_Gilly smiled knowingly, "you're not the only ones." She nodded her head to where Natsu and Cappy sat looking scared; Happy was a little shaken too. Gilly laughed and proceeded to the bar, "Hey Lazar! Wanna share a drink?"_

_Slowly Blue and I approached them, "you guys too huh?" I asked as we sat opposite them._

"_We just couldn't face, em' we had to get out of there! Celeste and Lucy…they didn't seem human." Natsu said, Gilly came over to give us all something stronger to drink._

_The doors burst open again and this time three men came in, it was Gajeel with his Redfox boys. They looked as messed up as we did. Pantherlily flew in after them._

"_It's Levy and Lillian! They've gone crazy!" Gajeel exclaimed._

_Gilly rolled her eyes; "you gotta be kidding me" she gave them water too and gestured to where we sat, "over there iron boys, I'll get you guys something stronger." The walked of muttering about how weak and puny some of the men were in this guild._

_The nine of huddled together, swearing we weren't going back until the week was done and wondered how we were going to get through this for the rest of our lives._

_..._

Gray laughed, "Blue's gotta a daughter himself now, cracks me up!"

Juvia leaned on her husband, "you see kids, the best times are the ones that make us laugh. The simplest ones that a lot of take for granted. They were not life changing, but they did help I building our lives little by little. Juvia would not change a single moment!"

Gray took her hand, "Yeah, guess it's been fourty-three years, a lot more if you count the years at Tenrou island. Guess neither of us is going anywhere just yet. You ready to go now rain drop?"

Juvia nodded, "Yes Gray-sama!"

* * *

**AN: Couples and children in this story-**

**GrayXJuvia Fullbuster: Indigo and Blue**

**LucyXNatsu Dragneel: Celeste and Cappy**

**GajeelXLevy Redfox: Ryne, Raze and Lillian**

**AlzackXBisca Connell: Asuka and Bannon**

**LaxusXMira Dreyar: Lazar**

**CanaXBacchus Groh: Gilly**

**ErzaXJellal Fernandes: Simon **

**LyonxLina Vastia: Violet**


End file.
